Thomas J. Whitmore
ScreenShotnnn022.jpg ScreenShot042.jpg ScreenShot0kkk90.jpg ScreenShot095.jpg ScreenShot04jj1.jpg ScreenShbhhot075.jpg ScreenShotmm068.jpg ScreenShot013.jpg ScreenSgghot015.jpg Thomas Whitmore (Bill Pullman) is one of three main characters in the 1996 film Independence Day. He is the president of the United States of America and a Gulf War Veteran where he fought as a fighter pilot. He was elected because of his war experience as well as his hopeful youth. When the movie opens is he being openly attacked by the media for his policies and it is implied he is quickly losing supporters. It is during the scene when he is talking with is press advisor Constance Spano (played by Margaret Colin) that President Whitmore receives the phone call informing him about the Alien Visitors. As he try's to lead his nation through this event he shoulders the responsibilty of the decision not to issue an evacuation order in the original 3 cities that were attacked (Los Angles, Washington DC, and New York City) as well as the decision to try and nuke a ship located in Huston. The nuke attempt failed to bring down the ship. He later learns of the existance of Area 51 and has the Plane land at the base so he can see it for himself and possibly gain information on how to defeat the invaders. He meets Dr. Brackish Okun (Brent Spiner) and is introduced to the downed spaceship as well as the 3 aliens who died in the crash. It is at Area 51 while looking at the dead aliens (aka... "The Freak Show") that he challenges David Levension to come up with a way to defeat the invading force. After David completes his objective and devises a way to bring down the ships shields President Whitmore decides to join the Pilots during this Mission but before he does he delivers his famous motivational speech. ''"Good morning. Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world, and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. Mankind, that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences any more. We will be united in our common interest. Perhaps it's fate that today is the 4th of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution, but from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live, to exist�and should we win the day, the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day when the world declared in one voice, 'We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on, we're going to survive.' Today we celebrate our Independence day!" '' Once the shields are successfully brought down, President Whitmore teams up with Russel Case (Randy Quaid) to provide him cover fire while Mr. Case prepares to fire the last remaining missile at the Alien ships laser weapon (which was being deployed to wipe out Area 51). After Mr. Cases missle misfires he sacrifices himself by flying into the ships weapon setting off a chain reaction that will bring the ship down. In reaction to his sacrifice President Whitmore says "He did it, The son of a bitch did it!!!" Once the ships were brought down, the waited on a response from David and Captain Hillard from the Mother ship, but the radio operators have not heard from them since the shields went down. Almost immediately they receive a ping on radar and head out to check it out where they are greated with a very happy Captain Hillard and David Levension in the desert. After congratulating both David and Captain Hillard, everyone looks to the sky to see parts of the mother ship streaming thought the atmosphere and everyone is happy. The end. Family Wife: Marilyn Whitmore, Played by Mary McDonnell President Whitmore is married to Marilyn Whitmore (Mary McDonnell) who is in LA at the beginning of the movie. He asks her to come home early but she decides to until a meeting is over and she will travel to Nellis Air Force base where she will meet the President there. Unfortunetly her bird never makes it to Nellis and President Whitmore is left to think his wife is dead. We learn she is alive but not well when she is found by Captain Hillards Girlfriend Jasmine (Vivica A. Fox). When Captain Hillard learns that El Torro has been "completely destroyed" he hijacks a helicopter to find his girlfriend, where he also finds many other survivors including the First Lady. At the hospital President Whitmore is informed that while she is alive she has internal bleeding that has been going on for too long and there is no way to save her. He has his daughter leave the room so as not to alarm her and tells the First Lady that "The Doctors say everything is going to be alright" even though they both know this is not the truth. She playfully calls him a liar as they say their final Goodbyes. We dont see her pass but we do see the President leave the room, sit with his daughter, where she asks if mommy is sleeping now. He responds with "Yes, mommy is sleeping now" and her reaction tells she knows exactly what this means. Daugher: Patricia Whitmore, Played by a young Mae Whitman Patricia Whitmore (AKA munchkin) is with her father President Whitmore throughout the entire movie. She is there for the death of her mother and is one of the many survivors who are gathered underground at Area 51 during the final battle scene. Category:Character